the creation of our protectors: meet giaya
by isaiahmarshall99
Summary: this is the first in the series about a team of heroes and how they mett and how the became heroes not great at summaries but give it a try I do not own one piece naruto dragon ball z young justice or any other characters besides my OC's I also don't own and abilities or attributes except the ones I create
1. her isolation

I do not own one piece naruto Dragonball z young justice or any of the characters that I use except my oc's I also don't own any attributes or abilities except the ones I create there all owned by the original creators I take no credit for there hard work

Chapter 1

Her Isolation

A gentle breeze passes over me as I look over the ocean from my sandy grave of an island.

It's been months since I've seen more than sand and thick vegetation. I sit here and wonder if I'll ever see the busy streets of my home city Manhattan or the sweet taste of the velvet cake my grandmother makes for me when I visit. My thoughts change from my previous life to the abysmal situation I'm in. My island grave is not that big but not too small 's a relatively fair island plenty of fruits and edible plants there's a plethora of wildlife such as bores and leopards. There's also a pack of monkeys that I hear from time to time calling back and forth between their other relatives and family members. I've explored most of the island from east to west north to south nothing but trees and ocean.

There is to the west a strange temple that I have not taken the time to explore seeing as I was more worried about my survival when I first got here. You may be wondering how I got here and who I am. well as for who I am my name's giya. I'm a 17-year-old female in what I would like to think is the average height of five foot nine inches. I have long bright red hair that goes down to my shoulder blades. Now you know what I look like but let me tell you something about me is what people would call an abnormal not because of my personality no I have a great personality I would like to think so at least. No im an abnormal for another reason I was born with the ability to control sand and closely related things. You see in the world we live in their are people who were born different than others.

These people were born with powers such as mine the ability to control things like sand or fire or the ability to shapeshift into different animals like cheetahs and even mythical ones like dragons. nobody knows when or how people started to be born with these powers. Was it caused by some freak accident during the void century a time were no history was recorded and what happened was lost in time or was it caused by the divine who wanted to merely ease their boredom? Those of us are not well liked by the average everyday folks with no powers. I've often pondered of the reason we aren't well liked such as fear. Fear that we abnormals will one day realize the power we have could be used to control those without them. People tend to fear things they don't understand. But enough of who I am what abilities I possess let me tell you how I got on this island. Well, I arrived on this island two years ago when the boat me and my kidnappers were on sunk and stranded me on the island of hades as I like to call it.

Now you may be wondering how I was kidnaped in the first place it started when I was down by the ocean sure. I was taking a walk around the beach to clear my head after practicing with my recently awoken ability just. abnormals abilities tend to awaken around the age of fifteen to sixteen. I was getting the hang of it so far. I could make different shapes out of the sand such as hearts and spheres. When suddenly out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck then everything went black. Next thing I know I'm waking up on a boat bound and in a cage.

 **FLASHBACK**

Do I awake to wonder where am I? What am I doing here? What's happening? I manage to calm myself down for one second and take in my surroundings. As I look around I notice my feet and hands are bound by rope. I look around some more and notice there are more cages and as I look closer I notice there are other females my age who are bound just like me. As look around I hear a door open I look towards the noise only to see a six-foot muscled man dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He wore a blue bandana carrying a sword at his waist. As he walked along the corridor he would stop at each cage and put food down for the other girls. After a few minutes, he stopped at my cage.

As I look up at him he stares right at me as he puts my food down. I stare at the food it looks disgusting it's all mashed up and all green and goopy.

says "how are you enjoying your stay girly." I look up from staring at my supposed food to look at him. He begins to smile before he could say more i ask "where am i and where are we going" he looks at me and he gestures around us what he says next shocks me "where are we well were on my slave ship of course and as for where we're going we're going to the Cuban islands to sell you sweet young things as sex slaves to the highest bidder." as soon as he finished he got up and walked away out the door. I start to realize that I need to get out of here. I look around for a way to escape as I'm looking I notice there's a kitchen knife on a barrel. I start to think of a way to get the knife to cut my ropes when I notice a keg of gunpowder. As I stare at the keg I start to wonder if I could control the gunpowder-like my sand." worth a shot I guess."

I put my hands out and concentrate on the keg. And soon gunpowder begins to seep out the cracks and float towards my hands "yes" I cry out in glee before quickly covering my mouth I look around to see if anyone heard me. I maneuver the gunpowder to wrap around the knife and bring it to me as the knife starts floating to me I use the gunpowder to make the knife cut my hands free. A soon as my hands are free I begin to frantically work on rebounding my feet as I get my feet free I realize it was all for naught if I can't get out of this cage. I start to think then I remember about this guy who had the ability to control fire also be able to turn his whole body into his element it was said to be very difficult to do. I begin to concentrate and think of my hand turning into sand and it worked. Soon I could turn my body into sand I use this to my advantage and slip through the bars. I soon make my walk through the door and up the stairs but not before filling a bottle I found with some gunpowder just in case.

As I make my way across the deck a siren goes off I realize they no I'm gone. So I need to hurry and get to a lifeboat and just as I'm about to reach a lifeboat i feel someone behind me and see the captain the guy who brought me food and the whole crew pointing guns at me the captain looks at me and asks "now what do we have here a little escape now how did you get out"I didn't answer "well doesn't matter now you're going to get back into that cage and be good girl" he says as he reaches for my hair. But right before he grabs me I force the gunpowder from my bottle to push his hand away. He seems surprised at first but quickly covers it up "oh oh so that's how you got out you're an abnormal well that's too bad now you're of no use to me you see our client hates all abnormals and wouldn't want to buy you so im just going to have to get rid of you men shoot her" as they take aim I quickly turn my body to sand and they fire the bullets go through me and unluckily one hits another keg of gunpowder behind me and it explodes and I fall off the side of the boat into the water as I swim to the surface I see pieces of debris I grab onto a couple pieces of planks and look at the ship and notice it starting to sink as I start to blackout.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Next thing I know I'm waking up on some I am on one of the worst places on earth fighting for my life with nothing to do but hope and pray I get rescued of if I die here it's quick and painless. I stand up and walk back to my camp it's nothing special but I did find out I can put the sand i control under certain amounts of pressure to make it into different forms though I can't control it once it changes though I can change it back by using my sand to grind it back to a powder to control it again using this ability I was able to make a shelter by pressuring sand into bricks of sandstone and arrange them into a makeshift shelter. I have a fire I started using the bottle of gunpowder that I found when scouring the shore. luckily I had capped it before the explosion so it didn't get water into it and was still usable. Off to the side are bits and bobs just some items I was able to scavenge from the wreckage of the boat that washed ashore. There was some rope, bits of wood, some wire, an ax, a sword, a couple bottles of water, a toolbox that had some bullets other things, and the crude gra of my collection a hunting rifle and case. The rifle has been really helpful with food and defending my camp from the vile predators of the island. Next to my shelter is a barrel filled with wet gunpowder which I learned I could dry using my ability. All around my camp is a giant wall of sandstone to keep out the unwanted. I look up and notice it's getting dark quickly I enter my shelter to sleep. If I learned one thing it's don't be out at night.


	2. New day and new daggers

I do not own one piece naruto Dragon Ball z young justice or any of the characters that I use except my oc's I also don't own any attributes or abilities except the ones I create there all owned by the original creators I take no credit for there hard work

CH 2

New day brings unexpected events

I woke up from my slumber rested but sore im thinking about making a bed of sand soon so as to not wake up sore each morning. I walk out the door of my shelter and stretch my limbs after stretching for a bit i start the process of preparing for my morning hunt I first slide on my boots and then grab my sword which in all fairness is too rusted and dull to be of actual use I don't plan on needing it too much longer I working on a way to make weapons using my abilities and bits of scrap metal to make a better weapon soon. I then grab my toolbox and riffle and start to prepare it for the hunt I start by slowly inspecting every edge, nook, and cranny of the rifle for anything that may look broken. I then grab a pouch from my toolbox and add a couple handfuls of bullets into the pouch while loading at least one in the rifle chamber it took me forever to get at least a good enough shot so I always bring extra bullets plus it normally takes a couple shots to take down most animals here. You may wonder why don't I use my ability instead of the rifle and sword the truth is I use to but then I stopped the reason being that I don't want to get too reliant on my ability in a fight in case I don't have sand or any type of powder nearby. I need to be able to protect myself in those type of situations so I learned to shoot which won't help me much longer considering im down to to the last of my bullets which is why I want to try to make my own weapons with my ability just cause I don't rely on it doesn't mean I neglect it. I still train with my ability every morning after a hunt and after I eat making my sand do different things like I learned how to subconsciously use my sand to protect me sorta like an automatic defense problem being I have to have sand with me which leads me to the next item I grab my gourd. I created mine out of some scrap metal and other items. I carry the gourd with me and fill it with sand so that i always have sand and when im attacked my sand automatically comes out to protect me. I also found out if i add different things to my sand it makes it's defense stronger like if i add ground up metals and other things of the sorts so far my sand is made up of 50 percent ground up tin cans and other scrap metal. 10 percent is made up of iron from ground up nails i managed to get from scrap wood from the wreckage. 20 percent is actual sand because i found out that actual sand is easier to control but it also helps me control other powders easier when their mixed with sand. The next 5 percent is made gold which i found in the form of rings and other jewelry that washed ashore and another 5 is silver found the same way. Next 10 percent is unique 8 percent is made up of ruby and emeralds and other jewels i found in the rings and necklaces i found. The last 2 percent is what makes my sand really special though it made of a special metal i found in the forest it's bulletproof as i found out when i was hunting when i shot at a deer and missed and it richoshed back it was such a small amount. Im surprised i was able to grind it down it took two weeks to manage but it was worth it. my sands defensive purposes and possibly attack as well if i manage to make weapons out of it. I snap out my trance and strap my gourd onto my back it's surprisingly light with my ability i learned i can make a powder or sand pretty much weightless.

Once done with that i make my way over to the walls doors and unlock them and exit for my hunt. I start by checking my traps i set the night before their mainly for small game such as rabbits and such. After checking i managed to catch two rabbits and amazingly i caught a duck.

I went back to camp and dropped off the animals and then went out to possibly catch a dear. I came back an hour later with no such luck witch is fine not every day is a success. I remove my gourd and start to skin the animals from my traps with a crudely made knife made out of scrap.

After skinning the animal i grab a handful of gunpowder and put it in a plastic bag and place it in the fire pit. I then grabbed my flint and steel i managed to find and created a spark over the bag to start the fire. Once the fire was started i began to cook breakfast and stored the excess for lunch in a makeshift cooler i made from scrap works by having to sheets of metal to form each wall and between each sheet i fill it each morning with cold ocean water it crude but effective. After i ate i decided to take a nap before trying to make a weapon out of my sand after some time and decision making I managed to decide on a weapon. I decided on making not one but two daggers I made them by making the shape with my sand and then hardening it and making them solid to sharpen them I just have to grind down the blades of them. After testing them for hours I managed to perfect them and am able to use them very well. After I finished making my daggers and testing them I looked up toward the sky to notice it was getting dark I was so engrossed in testing my daggers I skipped lunch so I after I rested I ate dinner and went to be dreaming of being rescued.


End file.
